Once Upon a Time
by dragonkitty1
Summary: Yaoi Bakura, Yugi, and Joey decide to con their way to Prince Seto's heart just so that they can get his riches, but the plan backfires on them . Also a very interesting


dragonkitty1:This is my first story here....I had to censor my self...*sigh* don't want my first story to  
  
be..um..what's that word...Boot or Tos or something...yeah well I hope you like it. My usual stuff is  
  
on aff.net I'm not used to here....  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Nothing  
  
Chapter 1: Plan  
  
Once upon a time there lived a prince.  
  
"What do you mean I have to get married!" The king of the kingdom looked down at his son. You  
  
have to get married Seto it is a treaty we have with the neighboring land. There will not be a war  
  
between our countries if you get married to their daughter.  
  
Seto had no plans of getting married to anyone's daughter anytime soon. He would rather fuck the  
  
servants then to deal with some snotty spoiled princess.His father gave him a look that signalized  
  
that he had no choice in the matter.   
  
This prince lived in a wonderful kingdom. Where he was adored by all of his servants and kinsman.  
  
"I can't stand the sight of his highness, Prince Seto!" Bakura was cleaning the princes's room along  
  
with the other servants. "He makes me so freaking sick the way he prances around here like he owes  
  
everything."  
  
"But... he does, Bakura." Yugi was folding some of the princes clothes, and putting them away.   
  
Joey was polishing some figurines when he turned around to speak his mind on the subject.  
  
"I think he is pretty hot." Yugi and Bakura turned their heads towards Joey. With their mouths wide  
  
open both Bakura and Yugi approached him.  
  
"You can't be serious? Prince Seto is an ungrateful person. He would sooner see you clean the stuff  
  
from his ass with his tongue, then to see you as an equal human being." Bakura stated hotly.   
  
"You think he's hot too? Yugi asked shyly. Both Bakura and Joey turned their heads this time to  
  
look at Yugi who was hanging his head slightly lower then usually.  
  
"What the frick, Yugi? He is a bastard a...wealthybastard." Bakura raised an eyebrow thinking of a  
  
plot.  
  
But unknown to the handsome prince their was an evil plan forming that was against him.  
  
Bakura brought the two men closer to him, beckoning them with his finger. "I just thought of  
  
something." Bakura looked at the confused men and laughed a little. "The prince is wealthy, right?"   
  
Yugi and Joey shook their heads yes. "So the prince wouldn't mind if we get some of his money,  
  
jewels clothing, etc., right?" Yugi didn't like where this plan was heading.  
  
"Uh, Bakura the last time someone tried to steal from the family they had their head cut off. I like  
  
my head, Bakura." Yugi huffed.   
  
"Yea, Yugi's right. I don't want to die just 'cause you get all greedy on us, Bakura." Bakura looked  
  
frustrated.  
  
"You idiots! I didn't say that we were going to steal anything from him did I?" Yugi and Joey both  
  
shook their heads 'no'. "We're not going to steal anything because we're going to get the prince to  
  
give it to us, or at least one of us."  
  
"How?" Joey asked a simple question that needed an obviously complicated answer.  
  
"The prince is going to fall in love." Bakura laughed loudly, and quickly covered his mouth. He  
  
didn't want to bring in suspicion. "You two think that he is attractive, so all you have to do is make  
  
Seto think that you are attractive as well, get close to him, make him fall in love with either of you,  
  
and he gives one of you a shit load of...shit!" Bakura had no other way to put it. He wanted the three  
  
of them to leave the castle, and live a life of luxury some where out in the country. Which, was a  
  
little out of character for him, but the thought of not cleaning underwear for a single day made him  
  
smile a lot.   
  
Yugi and Joey agreed to the plan, but they had to be careful not to be too obvious.   
  
The plan against the prince was underway. The two servants pranced around Prince Seto brining  
  
attention to them selves in matters that would annoy the Prince. If little servant Yugi cleaned his  
  
floor too loud, or if servant Joey was just in his presence far too much for the Princes liking. That is  
  
until a few days later when their plan seem to work.  
  
dragonkitty1: Okay I got something going on here. I just wanted to write a light hearted fic for a  
  
while and I did. Not sure if it is any good though. Tell me what you think of it. ^-^ 


End file.
